User talk:Kwoo4427
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb's backyard fort page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 21:02, November 4, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Why did you undo my edit? Hey, Kwoo, Someguy here. I've noticed that you undid my last major edit on the synopsis of Summer Belongs to You. It wasn't that easy to adjust the synopsis to where it is now, so I just want to know why you did that, and what you think was wrong. Thanks for replying if you do. Your irresponsibility is making our jobs A MILLION times harder! 01:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I did it because I did not think that your edit fitted the correct tense, as it was all in present tense. I do however, now beieve that the edit is a good one and I will consider more fully before I revert a massive edit again. Kwoo4427 Rick Cowling What is the evidence that Rick Cowling didn't sing the platypus song and (more oddly) that he or a crazed person would pretend to be Rick Cowling? Buggum | (Talk) 02:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Chronicles of Meap Transcript Are you still working on the Chronicles of Meap transcript? If not, I'd be happy to do so. I just wanted to double-check before doing anything to the page. Crazymusicalgenius96 00:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 :I am still working on it, if ever so slowly. I appreciate that you asked before you started to work on it. I will let you know when I am done with it, or at least done with part one. Kwoo4427 Sweet! Thanks! Crazymusicalgenius96 01:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96